The Phantom of the Opera
by Tuner3000
Summary: You may know the famouse play, but I'm changing it up a bit. Because the characters you love are going to be in it. Shadow as the Phantom, Amy as Christine, Sonic as Raoul, and other characters in this fantastic, romantic opera musical will be in it. So enjoy the story and please review what you think of this story.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

How the Story Goes

_Think of me_

It was the year 1919 in Paris, a abandon opera theater called _Opera Populaire_ was held as an auction. _Vente Publique Aux Encheres _was the name of the auction, the kids played around the entrance as a playground, people walk past the building, the theater was old and burnt all around: especially the inside. A car pulled up near the entrance, two people came out the car: a man and a woman and one of them carries a wheelchair with them. The man opens the other side of the door letting an old blue paled, washed out hedgehog out of the car and putting him in the wheelchair. As they went up on a flat wooden board on the steps, they entered inside. Inside of the theater was filthy, the walls, statues, curtains, everything was mostly burnt, cobwebs was hanging everywhere, dirt was on the floor, leaves was on every corner of the building, Birds and pigeons was on the ceiling with bird nest with them, they flew everywhere in the for the auction, it began. There was about twenty people in the auction, bidding their prices.

"Sold," The Auctioneer said. "Your number, sir? Thank you. Lot 663, then, ladies and gentleman. A poster from this house's production of _Hannibal _by Chalumeau."

"Showing here," A man said.

"Do I have 10 francs?" The Auctioneer continued. "Five, then. Five I am bid. Six. Seven. Against you, sir, seven. Eight?" No one else could afford that kind of price. "Eight once. Selling twice. Sold, to Monsieur Deferre."

The people clap their hands as a friendly of well done.

Lot 664," He continued. "A wooden pistol and three human skulls... from the 1831 production of _Robert le Diable _by Meyerbeer. Ten francs for this,

A man raise his hand.

"Ten, thank you. Ten still. Fifteen, thank you. fifteen I'm bid. Going at 15," As he continued the bidding, a very old rabbit saw the blue hedgehog on his wheelchair, he looks back at her and remembers her from his past. "Your number, sir?" The Auctioneer continued as the two stared at each other. "Lot 665, ladies and gentleman..." A man carried a box with a monkey on top holding cymbals on each hand. "...a papier-mâché musical box in the shape of a barrel organ. Attached,the figure of a monkey in Persian robes playing the cymbals. This item discovered in the vaults of the theater, still in working order ladies and gentleman."

"Showing here," The man press the button and the monkey plays the cymbals quietly as the box plays a lovely tune with it. The hedgehog and the rabbit looks at the music box and smiled at it.

"May I commence at 15 francs?" The auctioneer spoke. A women held her hand up . "Fifteen, thank you," But the hedgehog held his hand up too. "Yes, 20 from you, sir. Thank you very much," But the rabbit raise her hand also. "Madame Vanilla, 25. Thank you, madame. Twenty-five I'm bid. Do I hear 30?" The hedgehog raise his hand. "Thirty. And 35?" The hedgehog looks at Vanilla and she smiles at him and shook her head. "Selling at 30 francs, then. Thirty once, 30 twice... Sold for 30 francs to the Vicomte de Chagny. Thank you, sir."

The man gave the music box to the hedgehog, and he just stared at it thinking to himself.

Sonic: _A collector's piece indeed, every detail exactly as she said._

_Will you still play when all the rest of us are dead?_

"Lot 666, then," The Auctioneer continued. "A chandelier in pieces," A giant white clean curtain was over the chandelier. "Some of you may recall the strange affair of the Phantom of the Opera. A mystery never fully explained. We're told, ladies and gentlemen, that this is the very chandelier... which figures in the famous disaster. Our workshops have repaired it and wired parts of it for the new electric light. Perhaps we can frighten away the ghost of so many years ago... with a little illumination. Gentlemen?" As he gave them the sign, they raise the curtain. And so we head to the past, to tell you readers... the story of the Phantom of the Opera.

(49 Years Ago)

It was the year 1870 in Paris, The theater was clean and neat. The building clear as day and the steps shine as the sun. A carriage pulled up in front of the entrance and two robots came out. It was Decoe and Bocoe in a nice suit. As they saw the building they were thrilled to go in. Inside the theater was performers, animals, and actors practicing their Opera. As the two robots walks through the back stage, they were amazed by the props, the people, the uniforms, the carpenters, the set, even the orchestra was playing their music at the bottom of the stage. Two girls run down stairs, they were Amy and Cream in their ballet uniforms. And Vanilla was their teachers, but there was more students than those two. Outside a blue hedge hog was riding a carriage while standing guiding the horses to his destination.

On stage was Blaze singing her part.

Blaze: _The trophy from our saviors, from our saviors_

_from the enslaving force of Rome!_

"Madame," A woman pulled her off stage, as the other actors came on stage.

All:_With feasting and dancing and song, tonight in celebration,_

_We greet the victorious throng, returned to bring salvation!_

Outside Sonic lead the horses in the stables.

"I've got them, monsieur," A man said and lead the horses to the stables. As Sonic got off his carriage, Decoe and Bocoe greeted him.

"Sonic, welcome," Decoe said.

While on stage the actors kept singing.

All: _The trumpets of Carthage resound, hear, Romans, now tremble,_

_Hark to our step on the ground, hear the drums Hannibal comes!_

Blaze stumbled on her dress and looks at her helpers. "You make my dress train too long."

A white hedgehog came on stage, his name was Silver.

Silver:_ Sad to returns to find the land we love, threatened once more by Roma's far-reaching grasp,_

The Conductor taps his baton, he was Eggman. "Gentlemen, gentlemen," He made them stop but before he could go on he was interrupted by a two tailed fox name Tails.

"Rehearsals are under way for a new production of Chalumeau's _Hannibal_," Tails said.

"Tails," Eggman spoken. "I am rehearsing."

Tails raise his hand to make him understand the situation. "Eggman, Vanilla... ladies and gentleman, please, if I could have your attention? As you know, there have been rumors of my imminent retirement. I can now tell you that these were all true," Sally pointed at Big and gave him the I told you so face. "And it is my pleasure to introduce you... to the two gentlebots who now own the Opera Populaire... Decoe and Bocoe," Everybody applause to the two robots as the man continued to speak. "I'm sure you have read of their recent fortune in the junk business."

"Scrap metal, actually," Bocoe corrected him.

"They much be rich," One of the girls said.

"And we are deeply honored," Decoe spoken. "To introduce our new patron."

"The Vicomte de Changny," Bocoe finshed.

Sonic step on stage and waves his hand to the actors.

"I still can't believe we managed to get him," Decoe said. "It's such a coup for us, my dear."

Amy and Cream saw the hedgehog. "It's Sonic," Amy said. "Before my father died, at the house by the sea... I guess you could say we were childhood sweethearts. He called me Little Lotte."

"Amy," Cream said." He's so handsome.

"My parents and I are honored to support all the arts," Sonic said. "Especially the world-renowned Opera Populaire."

The actors applause for him as Blaze walks up to him grabs his hand and she offers a kiss, she bow to him.

"Gentlemen, Blaze the Cat, our leading soprano for five seasons," Eggman said.

"Brava! Brava!" The helpers cheered for her.

"Silver the Hedgehog," The man announced him. The actors applause for him as well.

"An honor, Signor," Sonic said. "I believe I'm keeping you from your rehearsal. I will be here this evening to share your great triumph. My apologies."

"Thank you, Sonic,' Eggman said. "Once more if you please, Big."

"He love me," Blaze said. "He love me.

"Thank you, indeed, for the wonderful words," Bocoe said to Sonic. "So inspiring and encouraging."

The three walks past Amy and Cream, Amy was disappionted when Sonic didn't saw her face.

"He wouldn't recognize me," She said.

"He didn't see you,' Cream comfort her.

"If you please. Monsieur," Vanilla said escorting Decoe and Bocoe off stage as the ballet started and sing. "We take particular pride in the excellence of our ballet," Vanilla continued.

"I see why," Bocoe said. Especially that little blond angle."

"My daughter, Cream the Rabbit."

"And that exceptional beauty," Decoe said. "No relation, I trust?"

"Amy Rose," Vanilla announced her. "Promising talent, Decoe, very promising."

"Daae, did you say?" Bocoe asked. "No relation to the famous Swedish violinist?"

"His only child," Vanilla continued. "Orphan at 7 when she came to live and train in the ballet dormitories."

"An orphan, you say," Decoe said sweetly.

"I think of her as a daughter also. Gentlemen, if you would kindly stand to one side."

The two robots stand on the other side of the stage and watches the performance.

All: _Hannibal's friends!_

Siver accidently stabs her dress

"Ah, me," Blaze argued. Not on my dress! Why?"

An plastic made elephant come on stage rollong to the front.

All: _The trumpeting elephant's sound, hear, Romans, now and tremble,_

_Hark to their step on the ground, hear the drums!_

Blaze was staring at the two robots singing as loud as she can so they can hear her voice, while Silver was trying to get on the plastic elephant but he couldn't without Sally's help. So he just stood on the floor and gave up.

All: _Hannibal comes!_

As they were done singing, Blaze was mad. "All day!" She yelled. "All they want is the dancing!"

"Well," Tails spoken to the two robots. "The Vicomte is very excited about tonight's gala."

Blaze walks in front of Tails and interrupted. "I hope he is as excited by dancing-girls as your new managers... because I will not be singing!" Blaze walked away angrily. "Get my doggy, bring my doggy. Bye-bye."

The three of them just stood there and look at each other.

"What do we do?" Bocoe asked.

"Grovel," Tails answered. "Grovel, grovel."

"Right," Decoe said. The two robots walk towards Sally.

"I'm going now," Blaze continued arguing." It is finished."

"World-renowned artist and great beauty," Decoe said.

"_Bella diva,"_ Bocoe said.

"Goddess of song."

"Eggman, isn't there a rather marvelous aria for Blaze... in Act 3 of _Hannibal_? Perhaps the signora-

"Yes, yes, but no!" Blaze spoken. "Because I have not my costume for Act somebody not finish it!" Bocoe looks at the helpers, the helpers looks everywhere just to ignore him. "And I hate my hat!"

"Sally, as a personal favor," Decoe said. "Would you oblige us with a private rendition?" Blaze started to cry. "Unless, of course, Eggman objects." Eggamn looks at him with his cold dead eyes.

Blaze stops crying for a while and began to spoke. "If my managers command. Eggman?"

If my Blaze commands," Eggman said.

"Yes, I do," And just like that she rushes to the center of the stage. "Everybody be quiet!"

"Tails," Bocoe said. "Why exactly are you retiring?"

"My health," Tails answered.

"I see."

"YOU AS WELL!" Blaze pointed at Silver who was still talking.

Eggman got on the podium. "Blaze."

"Maestro," Blaze said as she was getting in her position.

Blaze: _Think of me, think of me fondly when we've said goodbye,_

Bocoe covered one of his ears for making her voice stop hurting his hearing.

Blaze:_Remember me once in a while, Please promise me you'll try._

_When you find that once again, you long to take your heart back._

As she continued to sing, Someone back stage was going up stares and headed to where they control the curtain and back scenes. The mysterious man pulls a rope holding the curtain up and falls down on top of Blaze. everyone in the theater panics.

"Oh, my God, Blaze," Eggman rush to Sally to help her up.

"Lift it up!" Blaze screams.

"He's here," Cream said. "The Phantom of the Opera."

"Blaze," Tails said. "Are you alright? Knuckles! For God's sake, what's going on up there?"

"Please Tails," Knuckles yelled out. "Don't look at me. As God's my judge, I wasn't at my post. Please, Tails, there's no one there."

As Vanilla was on back stage searching who did it, an envelope floated down at her

"Or if there is," Knuckles continued. "Well, then, it must be a ghost. hehehe."

The people started to talk and panicked a little as Vanilla picks up the envelope and on the it was a stamp of a red skull sealing the envelope.

"Blaze," Bocoe said. "These things do happen."

Blaze took a thought and then spoke. "For the past three years these things do happen! And did you stop them from happening? No! And you two," Blaze pointed to the robots. "You are as bad as him. 'These things do happen'. Until you stop these things from happening, this thing does not happen!" Blaze walks away stomping her feet. "Bring my doggy and my boxy."

Silver walks up to them. "Amateurs," Silver said.

"Now you see," Blaze continued to walk off. "Bye-bye, I'm relly leaving."

Tails walk up to Decoe and Bocoe. "Gentlemen," he spoke. "Good luck. If you need me, I shall be in Australia."

"Ooohhhhh," Eggman was upset.

"Eggman," Bocoe said. " She will be coming back, won't she?"

"You think so, monsieur?" Vanilla spoke as the two robots looks at her. "I have a message from the Opera Ghost."

"Oh, God in heaven," Decoe said. "You're all obsessed!"

"He welcomes you to his opera house."

"HIS opera house?"

:And commands that you continue to leave box five empty," Vanilla pointed to the seats up stairs. "For his use. And reminds you that his salary is due."

"His salary?" Decoe got worried.

"Well, Tails used to give him 20,000 francs a month."

"Twenty thousand francs?" Decoe grabs the letter and scan through it.

"Perhaps you can afford more," Vanilla continued. "With the vicomte as your patron?"

"Madame, I had hoped to make that announcement public tonight when the vicomte was to join us for the gala. But obviously, we shall now have to cancle as it appears we have lost our star!" Decoe tears up the letter furiously.

"But surely there must be an understudy," Bocoe said.

"Ther is no understudy for _La Carlotta_," Eggman said.

"A full house, Bocoe," Decoe continued. "We shall have to refund a full house!"

"Amy Rose could sing it, sir," Vanilla spoke as everybody stares at Amy.

"What a chorus girl?" Bocoe said. "Don't be silly."

"She has been taking lessons from a great teacher."

Bocoe thinks. "Who?" He asked.

"I don't know his name, monsieur," Amy said.

Vanilla put her hands on Amy's shoulder. "Let her sing for you, monsieur," Vanilla said. "She has been well taught."

Bocoe and Decoe looks at each other thinking than back to Vanilla. "All right," Bocoe spoke. "Come on, don't be shy," Amy walks to up the center of the stage. "Come on, come along. just..."

"From the beginning of the aria then," Eggman demanded. "Please, mademoiselle."

"Bocoe," Decoe spoken. "This is doing nothing for my nerves."

"Well, she's very pretty," Bocoe said as Amy began to sing beautifully.

Amy:_ Think of me, think of me fondly, when we've said goodbye,_

_remember me once in a while, please promise me you'll try._

Everyone gathers around hearing Amy sing.

Amy: _When you find that once again you long,To take your back and be free,_

_If you ever find a moment, spare a thought for me._

(Later At Night)

The theater is filled with audience and Amy was in a beautiful white dress, flowers on her hair, she was shining bright.

Amy: _We never said our love was evergreen, or as unchanging as the sea,_

_But if you can still remember, stop and think of me._

_Think of all the things we've shared and seen,_

_Don't think about the way, things might have been._

_Think of me, think of me waking silent and resigned,_

_Imagine me, trying too hard, To put you from my mind._

_Recall those days,look back on all those time,_

_Thin of the things we'll never do_

_There will never be a day, when I don't think you._

Everyone in the theater applause for her for an outstanding song. Bocoe and Decoe was watching her sing and Sonic was there too.

Sonic:_ Can it be? Can it be Amy?"_

Sonic stand and clap for her. "BRAVO!" he yelled out and walks out the room while Vanilla was watching him.

Sonic: _Long ago, it seems so long ago, how long and innocent we were,_

_She may not remember me, but I remember her._

(On Stage)

Amy: _Flowers fade, the fruits of summer fade, they have their seasons so do we,_

_But please promise me that sometimes, you will think,"_ Before she could finish she sing in different tune in each note and finally. _"of me."_

Everybody stand up and applause and were throwing flowers at her, Bocoe and Decoe clap and saying bravo to her, the people back stage cheered, and a woman was hiding and saw how great she was. She took a quick sip of alcohol and rushes outside heading to a near carriage with Blaze and Silver in it. The woman explains what happen in their and as she finishes, Blaze fainted.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_Angle of Music_

The Phantom Appears

When the opera was over, everybody was back stage celebrating. Decoe, Bocoe, Sonic, Cream, Knuckles, everyone was enjoying the party. Cream was looking for Amy who was not in the party, She walks off and began searching for her. Amy was in a room where everything was quiet She was on her knees on the floor and light a candle and prayed for her father's death, There was a picture of her father, his name was Gustave. As she prayed she heard a voice.

Shadow: _Brava, Brava, bravissima._

Amy looks around the room and heard Cream's voice out from the hallway.

Cream: _Amy, Amy._

Shadow_: Amy._

When the mysterious voice faded away, Cream entered the room Amy was in. Cream sat down beside her.

Cream:_ Where in the world have you been hiding? Really, you were perfect,_

_I only wish I knew your secret, Who is your great tutor?_

"Cream," Amy spoke. "...When your mother brought me here to live... whenever I'd come down here alone... to light a candle for my father... a voice, from above... and in my dreams, he was always there. You see... when my father lay dying... he told me I would be protected by an angle. An angle of music."

"Amy," Cream said. "Do you believe? Do you think the spirit of your father's coaching you?"

"Who else Cream? Who?"

Cream was thinking of someone who could have taught her but she couldn't figure out who.

Amy: _Father once spoke of an angle, I used to dream he'd appear,_

_Now as I sing I can sence him, and I know he's here._

_Here in this room he calls me softly, somewhere inside hiding,_

_Somehow I know he's always with me, he, the unseen genius._

They both stand up and exits the room and enters back stage

Cream:_ Amy, you must have been dreaming, stories like this can't come true,_

_Amy, you're talking in riddles, and it's not like you._

Amy: _Angle of music guide and guardian, grant to me your glory._

Cream: _Who is this angle?_

Amy & Cream: _this angle of music, hide no longer, secret and strange angle._

Amy:_ He's with me even now._

Cream: _Your hands are cold._

Amy: _All around me._

Cream: _Your face, Amy, it's white._

Amy:_ It frightens me._

Cream: _Don't be frightened._

As the girls walks off the stage , Knuckles was upstairs watching them while he drinks his whiskey.

Amy enter her room filled with roses while the other people was crowding the front door to get to Amy for an interview, but Vanilla was blocking their path.

""No," Vanilla said to the people. "No," She closes the door behind her and looks at Amy with a smile. "You did very well, my dear," Vanilla picks up a rose with a black ribbon around it off the table, she gave the rose to Amy as she headed out. Amy looks at the rose and braids the ribbon. Decoe and Bocoe was in front of the door carrying flowers for Amy.

"Sonic," They both said as they saw Sonic passing them.

"We've made quit a discovery with Miss Rose," Decoe said.

"Perhaps we could present her to you, dear Sonic?" Bocoe suggested.

"If you wouldn't mind," Sonic said. "This is one visit I should prefer to make unaccompanied," Sonic grabs the flowers out of Decoe's hands. "Thank you," Sonic headed to Amy's room.

"It would appear they've met before," Decoe said.

Sonic enters the room and the first thing he saw is a reflection of himself on a huge mirror in front of him, and finally he saw Amy looking at the rose. "little Lotte let her mind wander," Sonic spoke as Amy turns to see Sonic. "Little Lotte thought, 'Am I fonder of dolls or of goblins or shoes?'

"Sonic," Amy said smiling.

'Or of riddles or frocks?' Sonic continued as he set the flower down on the chair.

"those picnics in the attic."

'Or of chocolates?'

"Father playing the violin."

"As we read to each other... dark stories of the North."

"No."

Sonic kneeled down in front of Amy.

'What I love best,' Lotte said," Amy said. 'Is when I'm asleep in my bed.'

Amy:_ And the Angles of Music sings songs in my head._

Sonic & Amy: _The Angle of Music sings songs in my head._

Sonic throws his arms at Amy giving her a hug. "You sang like an angle tonight," He said as he stops hugging her.

"Father said," Amy said. 'When I'm in heaven, child, I will send Angle of Music to you'. Well, father is dead, Sonic. And I have been visited by the Angle of Music."

"No doubt of it," Sonic said. "And now we go to supper," Sonic stands and headed to the door.

"No, Sonic," Amy stops him. "The Angle of Music is very strict."

"Well, I shan't keep you up late," Sonic resumes walking towards the door.

"Sonic, no," Amy stops him again.

"You must change. I'll order my carriage, Little Lotte," Sonic goes through the doors.

"No. Sonic, wait!" But it was too late, Sonic was gone.

When Sonic was gone, a key was in the door as a black gloved hand turns the key to lock the door. Vanilla was there with him and she took the key out of his hand and walks off. The theater was closed now, the lights turn off, the candles blew out by the wind, and Decoe and Bocoe was the last two out of the building. Amy put on a different white dress, as she headed to the door the candles in the room blew out one by one by the wind, Amy rushes to the door but was stop by a voice.

Shadow: _Insolent boy, this slave of fashion, basking in your glory,_

_Ignorant fool, this brave young suitor, sharing in my triumph._

Amy turn and walks towards the voice.

Amy: _Angle, I hear you speak, I listen, stay by my side guide me,_

_Angle, my soul was weak forgive me, enter at last, master._

Shadow:_ Flattering child, you shall know me, see why in shadow I hide,_

_Look at your face in the mirror, I am there inside!_

The Phantom in a mirror appears before her, he was wearing a black cape and a white mask covering half of his face. Amy walks towards him.

Amy: _Angle of Music, guide and guardian, grant to me your glory,_

_Angle of Music, hide no longer, come to me, strange angel._

Amy just stood in front of the mirror and stares at Phantom.

Shadow: _I am your Angle of Music, come to me, Angle of Music._

Sonic was on the other side of the door trying to open it. "Whose is that voice?" He said. "Who is that in there?"

Shadow:_ I am your Angle of Music._

"Amy. Amy!" Sonic cried out through the door.

Shadow: _Come to me, Angle of Music._

Amy puts her hand out and goes through the mirror and grabs his hand. As she grabs his hand Shadow slowly pulls her through the mirror and leaded her through a narrow hallway filled with candle sticks.

Amy: _In sleep he sang to me, in dreams he came,_

_That voice which calls to me, and speaks my name._

_And do I dream again? For now I find,_

_The Phantom of the Opera is there, inside my mind._

Shadow leaded her down the spiral stairs and lead her to a tunnel with a black horse at the end, he help to let her ride the horse as Amy climbs on horse and continued down the tunnel letting Shadow leading the horse.

Shadow: _Sing once again with me, our strange duet,_

_My power over you, grows stronger yet._

_And though you turn from me, to glance behind,_

_The Phantom of the Opera is there, inside your mind._

They reached to a boat which floats on the water with more tunnels ahead of them, Amy got off the horse and gets in the boat. Shadow stands on the boat and steers it with a long stick connected to the boat.

Amy: _Those who have seen your face, draw back in fear,_

_I am the mask you wear._

Shadow:_ It's me they hear._

Amy:_ Your spirit and my voice, in one combined,_

Shadow: _My spirit and you voice, in one combined,_

Amy: _The Phantom of the Opera is there, inside my mind._

Shadow: _Inside your mind._

As they finally reach to an iron gate it opens by itself.

Amy: _He's there, the Phantom of the Opera._

As Amy sings high pitches Shadow spoken to her as she sings. "Sing, my Angle of Music," He said to her as the gate fully open and candles started to rise up from underneath the water and lights up. "Sing, my angel," Shadow continued. Through the gate there was an organ on top of a rock. "Sing for me!" Red curtains hangs from the ceiling of the cave. "Sing, my angle." Amy continued singing her high pitches. Amy has entered the Phantom's lair. "Sing for me!" As Amy finished her last note it echoed around the cave, Shadow gets off the boat and takes his cape off then looks at her As he walks up the rocky steps while singing.

Shadow: _I have brought you, to the seat of sweet music's throne,_

_To this kingdom where all must pay homage to music,_

_Music, you have come here, for one purpose, and one alone,_

_Since the moment I first heard you sing, I have needed you with me to serve me, to sing,_

_For my music, my music._

Amy stares at Shadow and was amazed as Shadow walks back down the steps.

Shadow:_ Nighttime sharpens, Heightens each sensation,_

_Darkness stirs, and wakes imagination._

_Silently the senses,_

_Abandon their defenses,_

Amy stood upon the boat as Shadow grabs her hand and stares at her eyes.

Shadow: _Slowly, gently, Night unfurls its splendor,_

_Grasp it, sense it, Tremulous and tender,_

_Turn your face away,_

_From the garish light of day,_

_Turn your thoughts away, from cold, unfeeling light,_

_And listen to the music of the night,_

Shadow runs halfway up the steps, when he stops he then turns to Amy.

Shadow: _Close your eyes and surrender to your darkest dreams, purge your thoughts of the life you knew before,_

_Close you eyes, let your spirit start to soar._

_And you'll live as you've never lived before._

Shadow held out his hand and Amy grabs it, letting her being lead up the steps.

Shadow: _Softly, deftly, music shall caress you,_

_Hear it, feel it, secretly possess you._

_Open up your mind,_

_Let your fantasies unwind._

_In the darkness that you know, you cannot fight,_

_The darkness of the music of the night._

_Let your mind start a journey through a strange new world, _

_Leave all thoughts of the life you knew before._

_Let your soul take you where you long to be,_

_Only then can you belong, to me._

Shadow gets behind Amy and wraps his arms around her waist.

Shadow: _Floating, falling, sweet intoxication,_

_Touch me, trust me, savor each sensation._

_Let the dream begin, _

_Let your darker side give in._

_To the power of the music that I write,_

_The power of the music of the night._

Shadow led Amy to a beautiful dress on a mannequin, Amy fainted in Shadow's arms as Shadow carries her to a bed. He laid her down on the bed for her to sleep in.

Shadow: _You alone can make my song take flight,_

_Help me make the music of the..." _Shadow took a moment looking at her sleeping and pulls the curtains down around the bed. _"Night."_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_Notes_

_Prima Donna_

Cream Enters the room where Amy was gone with the keys in her hands.

"Amy?" Cream calls out quietly, she looks through out the room searching her and notice a light cracking through the mirror. She walks to the mirror and slides the it on the side, she peeks around the corner and the mirror on the other side was see through glass. Cream looks down the dark hallway and decided to walk down in it, she goes deeper into the tunnels and something grabs her shoulder. Cream gasp and quickly turn around seeing her mother Vanilla standing before her. She took her hand and lead her out of the tunnels.

"Argh!" Knuckles yelled. He was on the back stage filled with women scaring them pretending he was the Phantom.

Knuckles:_ Like yellow parchment is his skin, a great black hole serves as the nose that never grew,_

_You must be always on your guard, or he will catch you with his magic lasso._

Knuckle took a hanging rope and wraps it around the woman's waist and pulls her in towards him. But Vanilla enters the room and releases the girl and looks at knuckles.

Vanilla: _Those who speak of what they know, find too late that prudent silence is wise,_

_Knuckles why don't you hold your tongue,_

Vanilla slaps Knuckle across his face and took the rope out of his hand and wraps it around his neck.

"Keep you hand at the level of your eyes," Vanilla pulls the rope choking Knuckles and let go of him for a while.

(In The Phantom's Lair)

A music box with a monkey on top plays a heavenly song as Amy woke up in bed, she looks around and gets out of bed.

Amy:_ I remember there was mist, swirling mist upon a vast, glassy lake,_

_There were candles all around and on the lake there was a boat,_

_And in the boat there was a man._

Amy turns to see Shadow on the organ writing his song and Opera, he turns and saw Amy staring at him. Amy walks to Shadow as he continued his work.

Amy: _Who was that shape in the shadows? Whose is the face in the mask?_

Amy held her hand on his face and removes the mask off, Shadow quickly covers half of his face and pushed her to the ground and walks with rage.

Shadow: _Damn you! You little prying Pandora, You little demon! Is this what you wanted to see!_

_Curse you! You little lying Delilah! You little viper now you cannot ever be free!_

Shadow knocks everything down in his path.

Shadow: _Damn you! Curse you!_

Shadow stood there gazing upon his reflection in the water still covering half of his face as Amy lays there frighten.

Shadow: _Stranger than you dreamt it, Can you even dare to look,_

_Or bear to think of me? This loathsome gargoyle who burns in hell,_

_But secretly yearns for heaven, secretly, secretly, Amy._

Shadow looks at the dress where the mannequin wears than back to Amy as he walks towards her.

Shadow: _Fear can turn to love, you'll learn to see to find the man,_

_Behind the monster, this, repulsive carcass who seems a beast,_

_But secretly dreams of beauty, secretly, secretly, oh Amy._

Shadow sat down by her, Amy cries and hands him the mask for covering his face. Shadow grabs the mask from her and puts it back on and looks at her.

"Come," Shadow said. "We must return. Those two fools who run my theater will be missing you.

(In the present)

We are back at the year 1919 when the auction was over. The pale blue hedgehog was in the car looking at the old rabbit. The hedgehog bowed his head as in 'good day' as she did the same. The car started to move as the hedgehog looks back at the rabbit and he remembers the past of the incident.

(In The Past)

Decoe was walking in the streets filled with people lining up at the theater, the robot passes through the crowd and entered the building. Inside was people cleaning, wiping floors, setting up things for tonight gala.

Decoe:_ "Mystery after gala night", _

_It says "Mystery of soprano's flight."_

"_Mystified" all the papers say,_

"_We are mystified we suspect foul play."_

_Bad news on soprano scene,_

_First Blaze the Cat, now Amy._

_Still at least the seats get sold,_

_Gossip's worth its weight in gold._

Decoe headed up on the steps.

Decoe: _What a way to run a business, spare me these unending trails,_

_Half your cast disappears but crowd still cheers, opera!_

_To hell with Gluck and Handel have a scandal and you're sure to have a hit._

Bocoe was running towards Decoe.

Bocoe: _Damnable, will they all walk out? This is damnable._

Decoe:_ Bocoe, please don't shout, It's publicity, and the take is vast free publicity._

Bocoe: _But we have no cast._

Decoe: _Bocoe, have you seen the queue? It seems you've got one too._

Bocoe was carrying a letter in his hand and read it as the two robots walk down the hall.

Bocoe: _"Dear Bocoe, what a charming gala, Amy was, in word, sublime,_

_We were hardly bereft when Blaze the Cat left, on the note, the diva's a disaster must you cast her when she's sesasons past her prime?"_

Decoe took out another letter out from his jacket.

Decoe: _"Dear Decoe, just a brief reminder, my salary has not been paid,_

_Send it care of the Ghost by return of the post PTO, no one likes a debtor so it's better if my orders are obeyed."_

Decoe & Bocoe: _Who would have the gall to send this? Someone with a puerile brain._

Decoe: _These are both signed O.G._

Bocoe: _Who the hell is he?_

Decoe & Bocoe: _Opera Ghost._

Decoe: _It's nothing short of shocking._

Bocoe: _He is mocking our position._

Decoe:_ In addition he wants money._

Bocoe: _What a funny apparition._

Decoe & Bocoe: _To expect a large retainer he is clearly quite insane._

Sonic: _Where is she?_

Sonic called out the two robots which startled them both.

Decoe_: Blaze the Cat?_

Sonic: _ I mean, Miss Rose, where is she?_

Decoe: _How do we know?_

Sonic: _I want an answer._

Sonic rushes up the steps and headed to the robots.

Sonic:_ You sent me this note._

Decoe:_ What's this nonsense?_

Bocoe:_ Of course not._

Decoe: _Don't look at us._

Sonic: _She's not with you?_

Decoe: _Of course not._

Bocoe:_ We're in the dark._

Sonic:_ Dont's argue, isn't this the letter you wrote?_

Decoe: _And what is it that we're meant to have wrote?_

"Written," Decoe corrected himself as Bocoe took the note from Sonic's hand.

'Do not fear for Miss Rose,' Bocoe read. 'The Angle of Music has her under his wing. Make no attempt to see her again.'

"If you didn't write it, who did?" Sonic asked.

Blaze: _Where is he?_

Blaze and Silver storm across the building.

Bocoe:_ Welcome back._

Blaze: _Your precious patron, where is he?_

Sonic: _What is it?_

Blaze: _I have your letter, a letter I rather resent._

Decoe: _Did you sent it?_

Sonic: _Of course not._

Decoe: _As if he would._

Blaze: _you didn't send it?_

Sonic: _Of course not._

Decoe: _What's going on?_

Blaze: _Tell me, this is not the letter you sent?_

Sonic: _And what is it that I'm meant to have sent?_

Sonic opens the envolope from Blaze and read it.

'Your days at the Opera Populaire are numbered,' Sonic read. 'Amy Rose will be singing on our behalf tonight. Be prepared for a great misfortune... should you attempt to take her place.'

Blaze builds up her fury.

Decoe & Bocoe: _Far too many notes for my taste, and most of them about Amy,_

_All we've heard since we came is Miss Rose's name._

Vanilla: _Miss Rose has returned._

Vanilla startled all the people and Cream was with her.

Decoe: _I hope no worse for wear as far as we're concerned._

Bocoe: _Where precisely is she now?_

Vanilla:_ I thought it best she was alone._

Cream:_ She needed rest_

Sonic: _May I see her?_

Vanilla: _No, Sonic, she will see no one_

Blaze & Silver: _Will she sing? Will she sing?_

Vanilla: _Here, I have a note._

All: _Let me see it._

"Please," Decoe said as he grabs the note from Vanilla. 'Gentlemen,' He read. 'I have now sent you several notes of the most amiable nature detailing how my theater is to be run. You have not followed my instructions. I shall give you one last chance.'

(Last Night)

Shadow was writing the letter on his desk to the robots.

'You have not followed my instructions,' He wrote. 'I shall give you one last chance.'

Shadow:_ Amy Rose has returned to you, and I am anxious her career should progress,_

_In the new production of 'Il Muto', you will therefore cast Blaze as the pageboy, And put miss Rose in the role of countess._

_The role which Miss Rose play calls for charm and appeal,_

_The role of the pageboy is silent which makes my casting in a word, ideal._

'I shall watch the performance from my normal seat in box five,' He continued writing. 'Which will be kept empty for me. Should these commands be ignored a disaster beyond your imagination will occur. I remain, gentlemen, your obedient servant. O.G.'

As Shadow the letter he put it in the envelope and poor wax on the center of it, he stamp it and form it into a skull.

(Today)

Blaze: _Amy._

Bocoe: _Whatever next?_

Bocoe & Blaze: _It's all a ploy to Amy._

Decoe: _This is insane._

Blaze: _I know who sent this, the vicomte, her lover._

Sonic:_ Indeed! Can you believe this?_

Decoe: _Signora_

They enter the room with the huge mirror Amy last went through, Blaze threw pillows and flowers everywhere.

Decoe: _Signora._

Bocoe: _You are our star._

Decoe: _And always will be._

Bocoe: _Signora._

Decoe: _The mman is mad._

Bocoe: _We don't take orders._

"Miss Rose will be playing, the silent role," Decoe said, Blaze calms down.

Decoe & Bocoe: _Blaze the Cat will be playing the lead._

Decoe, Bocoe, Blaze, and Silver rushes through the back stage.

Blaze: _It's useless trying to appease me._

Silver: _Appease her._

Blaze: _You're only saying this to please me._

Silver: _To please her._

As the group rushes through back stage Vanilla. Sonic, and cream catches up to them.

Vanilla: _Who scorn his word, beware to those._

Blaze: _You will reviled me._

Vanilla: _The angle sees, the angle knows._

Blaze: _You have rebuked me._

Decoe & Bocoe: _Signora, pardon us._

Blaze: _You have replaced me._

Decoe and Bocoe: _Please, signora, we beseech you._

As the group heaed downstairs they were walking towards the exit.

Sonic:_I must see her._

Vanilla: _This hour shall see your darkest fears,_

_The angle knows, the angle hear._

Sonic: _Where did she go?_

Decoe & Bocoe: _Signora, sing for don't be a martyr_

All: _What new surprise lie in store? Our star!_

As they went outside a group of crowd surrounded Blaze, they carry flowers, they clap, and they cheered. A man reaches to the front and held out a rose in front of Blaze.

"Would you please give this to Miss Rose?" The man asked as blaze wipes the smile off her face and went back inside.

"Your public needs you," Bocoe said.

"We need you too," Decoe said.

Blaze:_ Would you not rather have your precious little ingenue?_

"Signora, no," Decoe and Bocoe both said.

Decoe & Bocoe: _The world wants you._

They went to the dressing room where Blaze gets ready for shows. They were preparing for tonight.

Decoe & Bocoe:_ Prima donna first lady of the stage,your devotees are on their knees to implore you,_

Bocoe:_Can you bow out when they're shouting your name?_

Decoe: _Think of how they all adore you._

Decoe & Bocoe: _Prima donna enchant us once again._

Bocoe: _Think of your muse._

Decoe: _And of the queues round the theater._

Decoe & Bocoe: _Can you deny us the triumph in store?_

_Sing, prima donna once more._

The two robots keeps handing her gift: Flowers, jewels, and another dog only black. Sonic was on back stage thinking about Amy.

Sonic:_ Amy spoke of an angle._

Blaze was trying to wear her uniform.

Blaze:_Prima donna your song shall live again,_

Decoe & Bocoe: _Think of your public._

Blaze: _You took a snub, but there's a public who needs you._

Vanilla was on back stage.

Vanilla:_ She has heard the voice of the Angle of Music._

Back in Blaze's room.

Decoe and Bocoe: _Those who hear your music._

Decoe & Bocoe:_ Liken you to an angle._

Blaze:_ Think of their cry of undying support_

Bocoe: _We get our opera._

Decoe: _She gets her limelight._

Decoe & Bocoe: _Leading ladies are a trial._

The two robots was carrying Blaze back stage as if they were her slaves.

Blaze:_Prima donna your song shall never die._

Decoe & Bocoe: _You'll sing again and to unending ovation._

Sonic:_ Orders, warnings, Lunatic demands._

Decoe & Bocoe: _Lunatic demands are regular occurrences._

Blaze: _Think how you'll shine in that final encore._

Decoe & Bocoe: _Surely there'll be further scenes worse than this._

Sonic: _I must see these demands are rejected._

Decoe & Bocoe: _Who'd believe a diva happy to relieve a chorus girl who's gone and slept with the patron?_

_Sonic and the soubrette entwined in love's duet although he may demur he must have been with her, you'd never get away_

_With all this in a play_

_But if it's loudly sung_

_And in a foreign tomgue_

_It's just the sort of story_

_Audience adore_

_In fact, a perfect opera_

Vanilla & Cream: _For if his curse is on the opera._

Blaze was dressed up and every cast was around her. Everyone was singing including the people outside.

All:_ Prima donna, the world is at your feet, a nation waits and how it hates to be cheated,_

They prepared the stage for tonight as they cleaned evey inch of the place.

All: _Light up the stage with that age-old rapport,_

_Sing, prima donna..._

They took a deep breathe to hold the last note.

All: _Once more._

Something tells me this is not going to end well.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The Good, The Bad, And The Disaster

_All I Ask of You_

The play was set up tonight, everybody was in the building. Decoe and Bocoe was in there sitting down in a room in a wall. So was Sonic, he sat across from them. As the play started, the curtains pulled away and three people came out with Cream, all dressed up. Back stage one of the helpers put mouth spray on the table for Blaze for later.

Woman: _They say that this youth has set my lady's heart aflame._

Man #1: _His Lordship, sure would die of shock._

Man #2: _His lordship is a laughingstock._

Back stage a hand wearing a black glove swap the mouth spray with an identical one, Knuckles saw what Shadow did from above.

Woman: _Should he suspect her, God protect her shame, shame, shame._

All: _This faithless lady's bound for Hades, shame, shame, shame._

Another curtain pulled out and Blaze and Amy was was on the bed, Blaze had a fan on her hand hiding there faces as they pretend to kiss. Blaze was the main character and Amy was playing as the Pageboy. While Knuckles was on back stage he was searching for Shadow.

Blaze: _Serafimo, your disguise is perfect._

BONK! BONK! BONK!

A robot played his instrument pretending there was a door upstage.

Blaze:_ Why, who can this be?_

Silver: _Gentle wife admit your loving husband._

Silver came out all dressed up.

"That's exactly the sort of thing the public loves," Bocoe said. On back stage Knuckle saw a shadow and follows it.

Silver:_ My love, I'm called to England on affairs of state,_

_And must leave you with your new maid._

"Though I would happily take the maid with me," Silver said.

"The old fool is leaving," Blaze said.

The audience laughs at them as they are enjoying the play.

"It's the Countess de Charbourg," Bocoe points to a women in the audience. "She's invited us to her salon, you know."

"Nothing like that ever happened in the junk business," Decoe said.

"Scrap metal," Bocoe corrected him.

Backstage Shadow was peeking down at the play, Vanilla saw him up there. Shadow was disappointed to see Blaze as the main actor instead of Amy, so he left to fix things.

Blaze:_ Serafimo, away with this pretense,_

_You cannot speak but kiss me in my husband's absence._

Amy pretended to kiss Blaze. While the plat continued, Shadow got to the chandelier control room. Shadow peeks through a small window seeing Blaze singing, He went through a door leading him to the balcony by the chandelier.

Blaze: _Poor fool, he makes me laugh,_

_Time I tried to get a better better half._

All: _Poor fool, he doesn't know,_

_If he knew the truth he'd never ever go._

"Did I not instructed the box five was to be kept empty?!" Shadow cried out. Everyone in the room gasp and saw The Phantom before their very own eye's. Knuckles saw him as well and knew how to get up where Shadow is, so he went after him.

"He's here," Cream spoke. "the Phantom of the Opera.

"It'shim," Amy spoke while smiling.

"Your part is silent, little toad," Blaze said as she smiles at the audience and went back stage.

"A toad, madame?" Shadow said quietly. "Perhaps it is you who are the toad."

Backstage the helper grabs the mouth spray that Shadow swap and took it to Blaze. Blaze open her mouth as the helper sprays the stuff in her mouth, Blaze tested her voice.

"Why you spray on my chin all the time, huh?" Blaze ask as the helper sprays her mouth one last time. Blaze went back on stage as Shadow left. The music began to play and Blaze started to sing.

Blaze: _Serafimo, away with this pretense,_

_You cannot speak but kiss me in mYyYY-_

The audience gasp, as did the actors backstage as well. Blaze voice cracked in an awful tune. Eggman drops his jaws but continued with the music.

"Gentle, please, please," Eggman said to the orchestra.

While the audience laughs, Knuckles went through the door that Shadow exited. As for Blaze she continued to sing.

Blaze: _Poor fool, he makes me laugh,_

_Ha ha HaAAaAa, hAaaAa._

"She's lost her voice," One of the people backstage said. every time Blaze sing herr voice gets worse.

"Mother!" Blaze cried out as Decoe and Bocoe went down to the stage.

"Bring the curtain in, please, will you?" Bocoe said as he rushes on stage. The curtain closes leaving the man on the other side of the curtain, he trie to search for a crack of the curtain.

"Get off," Eggman ordered him. The Man went to the side of the curtain.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Decoe said. "We apologize. The performance will continue in 10 minutes' time..." Decoe reach in the curtain to grab Amy's arm and pulls her out. "When the role of the countess will be played by Miss Rose. Thank You." The audience claps as the three of them goes through the curtains. "Go, go, hurry up," Decoe commanded Amy. "Hurry up." Decoe went through the curtain again and faces the audience. "Until then, we would crave your indulgence for a few moments."

As for Sonic, he was surprised what happened.

"Meanwhile," Bocoe spoke. "We'd like to give you the ballet from Act 3 of tonight's opera."

"What?" Eggman said.

"Maestro the ballet, bring it forward, please."

"The ballet," Eggman said to his orchestra as they flip pages rapidly.

"The ballet, now, please," Bocoe hustled him.

"Thank you," Decoe said as the two of them went through the curtain. As they did the man reappears on stage dancing like an idiot.

"You're fired," Eggman said to him quietly.

Sonic was smiling as if he forgotten what happened tonight. The curtain opens as the actors put up their props on stage. Amy was getting dress for her part. And Knuckles was searching for Shadow on the platforms above the stage, but he didn't know that Shadow was watching him. The ballet started to dance. Knuckles kept searching for Shadow as Shadow watches him looking for him. Cream was on stage dancing, Amy gotten a rose with a black ribbon with it. Knuckles panics for he knew he was being watch from the Phantom, he turns and Shadow was standing in front of him face to face. Knuckles gasp and runs away from him. He climbs on the rope to get to the other platform, but Shadow was faster than he was. Knuckles saw Shadow across from him, he tries to trick him but Shadow was smarter than him. The ballet continued to dance and the audience was enjoying it. Knuckles rushes across the platform as Shadow grabs it and shakes it making Knuckles trip, Shadow slowly walks up to him as he grabs a hanging rope in his cape. He grabs Knuckles and wraps it around his neck choking him to death, Knuckles began to lose his strength for he couldn't breath. Shadow pushes him off the platform making Knuckles to hang him from his neck. As Knuckles reaches to the stage the rope grips his neck causing it to snap his neck. The actors and the audience gasp, screams, and panics at them same time. Shadow cuts the rope making Knuckles drop to the floor dead, he smiled then left. Sonic rushes backstage searching for Amy, he found her wearing a red hooded cape.

"Are you all right?" Sonic asked.

"Sonic," Amy spoke. "We're not safe here." Amy leads Sonic away from the scene.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" Decoe cried out. "Please remain in your seats. Do not panic. It's simply an accident. An accident."

Sonic and Amy rushes through backstage.

Sonic: _Why have you brought me here?_

Amy: _We can't go back there._

Sonic: _We must return._

Amy: _He'll kill you , his eyes will find us there._

Sonic: _Amy, don't say that._

Amy:_ Those eyes that burn._

Sonic: _Don't even think it._

Amy: _If he has to kill a thousand men._

Sonic: _Forget this waking nightmare._

Amy:_ The Phantom of the Opera will kill._

Sonic: _Belive me, There is no Phantom of the Opera._

_My God, who is this man who hunt to kill._

_This mask of death._

Amy: _I can't escape from him._

Sonic:_ Whose is this voice you hear._

Amy: _I never will._

Sonic: _With every breath?_

The two of them went upstairs leading to the roof.

Sonic & Amy: _And in this labyrinth, where night is blind,_

Amy:_The Phantom of the Opera is here, inside my mind._

Sonic:_The Phantom of the Oper is there, inside your mind._

They went through the door leading them outside on the roof, it was snowing outside. It was a beautiful night - besides the accident Shadow just caused.

Sonic_: There is no Phantom of the Opera._

Amy: _Sonic, I've been there, to his world of unending night,_

_To a world where the daylight dissolves into darkness, darkness._

_Sonic, I've seen him, can I ever forget that sight?_

_Can I ever escape from that face? So distorted, deformed it was hardly a face in that darkness, darkness._

Amy held a rose with a black ribbon she gotten from Shadow, she walks away slowly and looks out in the opening as Sonic just looks at her.

Amy:_ But his voice filled my spirit with a strange, sweet sound, in that night there music in my mind,_

_And through music my soul began to soar,_

_And I heard, as I'd never heard before._

Sonic: _What you heard was a dream and nothing more._

Sonic walks up to Amy.

Amy: _Yet in his eyes, all the sadness of the world,_

_Those pleading eyes, that both threaten and adore._

Shadow was standing behind a statue unotice listen to Amy's words.

Sonic: _Amy, Amy._

Shadow:_ Amy._

Shadow whispered, Amy heard his voice as Sonic came up to her to comfort her. He wraps his arms around Amy and lead her away from the opening sky, Amy drops the Rose and looks at Sonic's eyes.

Sonic: _No more talk of darkness, forget wide-eyed fears,_

_I'm here nothing can harm you, my words will warm and calm you._

_let me be your freedom, let daylight dry you tears,_

_I'm here with you, beside you, to guard you and to guide you._

Amy: _Say you love me every waking moment,_

_Turn my head with talk of summertime._

_Say you need me with you now and always,_

_Promise me that all you say is true,_

_That's all I ask of you._

Shadow watches her with Sonic in his hands.

Sonic:_ Let me be your shelter, let me be your light,_

_You're safe, no one will find you, your fears are far behind you._

Amy let's go of Sonic's hands and walks off.

Amy: _All I want is freedom, a world with no more night,_

_And you always beside me, to hold me and to hide me._

Sonic grabs her hands and pulls her away.

Sonic: _Then say you'll share with me one love, on lifetime,_

_Let me lead you from your solitude._

_Say you need me with you here beside you,_

_anywhere you go let me go too._

_Amy, that's all I ask of you._

Amy: _Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime,_

_Say the word and I will follow you._

Sonic & Amy: _Share each day with me each night, each morning._

Amy: _Say you love me._

Sonic: _You know I do._

Sonic & Amy:_ Love me, that' all I ask of you._

They kiss each other romantically as Shadow watches them, his heart was broken after what he just saw. Sonic picks Amy up while kissing and spins around, As they stop kissing they look into each others eyes.

Sonic & Amy: _Anywhere you go, let me go too,_

_Love me, that's all I ask of you._

They kiss again but Amy breaks the kiss.

Amy: _I must go. They'll wonder where I am._

_Come with me, Sonic._

Sonic: _Amy, I love you._

They kissed again and headed too the door.

Amy: _Order your fine horses, be with at the door._

Sonic: _And soon you'll be beside me._

Amy: _You'll guard me and you'll guide me._

As the two of them went back inside the building, Shadow walks up to the rose Amy dropped. He kneeled down and picks it up, he stared at it for a while. A shed of tear rolled down on his face.

Shadow:_ I gave you my music, made your song take wing,_

_And now how you've repaid me, denied me, and betrayed me._

_He was bound to love you, when he heard you sing,_

_Amy._

He held the rose close to his face and cried while smelling the rose. As he did he heard the two love birds echoing in his mind.

Sonic & Amy: _Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime,_

_Say the word and I will follow you._

_Share each day with me each night, each morning,_

Shadow crumples the rose till all the pedals came off, he was looks up to the sky and build his rage up. He than rushes to the gargoyle near the corner of the balcony and climbs on top of it.

Shadow: _You will curse the day you did not do,_

_All that the Phantom Asked of you!_

**What will happen next?**

**Will the Phantom gets his revenge?**

**Will the play go on?**

**Who will win Amy's heart?**

**Sonic or Shadow?**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_Masque_rade

The Phantoms Secret Past

We are back in the present where the old hedgehog was sitting in his car, traffic was busy today. The hedgehog looks out of the window and saw a couple walking together, they were looking at jewelry. The hedgehog watches them kiss and imagining them that it was him and Amy kissing each other, but then he loses them and saw the couple walking down the street. he remembers the time of the Bal Masque.

(49 Years ago)

Fireworks was everywhere around the theater, people dress in clothes that are black and right in different costumes. Decoe and Bocoe also came to the masque.

"Mr. Bocoe," Decoe said, he was wearing goat antler's.

"Mr. Decoe," Bocoe said, he was wearing a rosster hat with a mask to go with it.

Decoe: _Dear Bocoe, what a splendid party._

Bocoe:_ The prologue to a bright new year._

Decoe:_ Quite a night, I'm impressed._

Bocoe: _Well, one does one's best._

Decoe & Bocoe: _Here's to us._

Bocoe: _The toast of all the city._

Decoe: _What a pity that the Phantom can't be here._

As they took a picture together, they enter the theater filled with people wearing black and white costumes in different uniforms, also wearing masks. Eggamn was wearing his conductor suit and is wearing a black mask. Everyone was dancing around in every corner.

All: _Masquerade! Paper faces on parade,_

_Masquerade, hide your face so the world will never find you._

_Masquerade! Every face a different shade,_

_Masquerade, look around there's another mask behind you._

_Flash of mauve, splash of puce,_

_Fool and king, ghoul and goose,_

_Green and black, queen and priest,_

_Trace of rouge, face of beast._

_Faces!_

Women: _Take your turn._

Men: _Take a ride._

All: _On the merry-go-round._

Men: _In an inhuman race._

All: _Eye of gold, thigh of blue,_

_True is false, who is who?_

_Curl of lip, siwrl of gown,_

_Ace of hearts, face of clown._

_Faces!_

_Drink it in, drink it up, till you've drowned,_

_In the light, in the sound._

Man & Woman: _But who can name the face_

All: _Masquerade! Grinning yellow, spinning reds,_

_Masquerade, take your fill let the spectacle astound you._

_Masquerade! Burning glances, turning heads,_

_Masquerade, stop and stare at the sea of smiles around you._

_Masquerade. Seething shadows, breathing lies,_

_Masquerade, you can fool any friend who ever knew you._

_Masquerade! Leering satyrs, peering eyes,_

_Masquearde, Run and hide but a face will still pursue you._

As they dance Blaze, Silver, Vanilla, Cream, Decoe, and Bocoe entered the room as they headed down the steps.

Blaze: _What a night._

Silver: _What a crowd._

Bocoe: _Makes you glad._

Decoe: _Makes you proud, all the creme de la creme._

Blaze: _Watching us and watching them._

Bocoe: _Three months of relief._

Blaze: _Of delight._

Bocoe: _Of Elysian peace._

Decoe: _And we can breathe at last._

Blaze: _No more notes._

Silver: _No more ghost._

Vanilla: _Here's to health._

Bocoe: _Here's a toast to a prosperous year._

Decoe: _To our friends who are here._

Blaze & Silver:_ And may our splendor never fade._

Decoe & Bocoe: _What a blessed release._

Vanilla: _And what a masquerade._

Amy and Sonic walks down the hall together, Amy was holding a ring around her neck.

Amy: _Think of it._

"A secret engagement," Amy said. "Look, your future bride. Just think of it.

"But why is it secret?" Sonic ask. "What have we to hide? You promised me." Sonic tries to kiss her but Amy stops him.

"No, Sonic. Please don't. They'll see."

"Let them see. It's an engagement, not a crime."

Sonic: _Amy, what are you afraid of?_

Amy: _Let's not argue._

Sonic: _Let's not argue._

Amy: _Please pretend_

Sonic: _I can only hope_

Amy: _You will understand in time._

Sonic: _I'll understand in time._

The two of them dances together in the masque party, two actors sneaks in to get a couple of alcohol for the other actors and return backstage giving away the alcohol to them. In the masque they dance and twirled around, in the backstage people was dancing drunk. Sonic and Amy stops dancing and kiss each other and saw a group of people ran to the steps. So did Blaze and the others.

All: _Masquerade! Paper faces faces on parade,_

_Masquerade, hide your face so the world will never find you._

_Masquerade! Every face a different shade,_

_Masquerade, look around there's another mask behind you._

_Masquerade! Burning glances, turning heads,_

_Masquerade, stop and stare at the sea of smiles around you._

_Masquerade! Grinning yellows, spinning reds,_

_Masquerade, take your fill let the spectacle astound you._

All of a sudden the room grows darker and behind them was Shadow, the Phantom of the Opera. He was wearing a fashion red suit with a red cape around it, he carries a sword and a skull mask that cover the top of his face and shows the bottom half letting everyone see his mouth. He carries a black bag in his hand. Everyone gasp and stares at the Phantom with shock, Shadow slowly walks down the steps.

Shadow:_ Why so silent, good messieurs?_

_Did you think that I had left you for good?_

_Have you missed me, good messieurs?_

_I have written you an opera._

_Here, I bring the finished score_

Shadow through the bag on the steps so everyone can see it, he pulled out his sword and yelled out the name of the opera. "Don Juan Triumphant!" He yelled out. Sonic stares at him as he sneaks for a way upstairs.

Shadow: _Fondest greetings to you all,_

_A few instruction just before rehearsal starts._

Shadow stares at Blaze and Silver.

Shadow: _Blaze the Cat must be taught to act,_

_Not her normal trick of strutting round the stage._

_Silver the Hedgehog must lose some weight,_

_It's not healthy in a man of Piangi's age._

He than turns to Decoe and Bocoe.

Shadow: _And my managers must learn,_

_That their place is in an office, not the arts._

Finally, he stares at Amy as he puts his sword away and walks to her slowly.

Shadow: _As for our star, Miss Amy Rose._

Amy looks up at him.

Shadow: _No doubt she'll do her best, its true her voice is good,_

_She knows, though should she wish to excel, she has much still to learn,_

_If pride will let her return to me, her teacher, her teacher._

Amy stares at him given him a little smile as she walks up to him, Shadow did the same and when they reach to each other they look into each others eyes. Sonic was on the second floor seeing them two looking at each other. Shadow looks at the ring Amy hid and grabs it breaking the chain around her neck.

Shadow: _Your chains are still mine!_

"You belong to me!" Shadow yelled at her. Shadow took the ring with him as he headed up the steps taking his cape off, fire came out of the floor as Shadow fell through a trapdoor making his escape. Sonic rushes towards him as he jumps down the trapdoor, the trap door closes by the time Sonic touches the floor. The room was covered with mirrors around him, he took out his sword and saw Shadow in front of him but it was just a mirror. Sonic rapidly thrust his sword towards Shadow but kept missing him, he saw a hanging rope hanging from the ceiling. A hand pulls him back, it was Vanilla. She leads him out of the room as quickly as possible.

"Vanilla," Sonic said.

"Please," Vanilla cut him off. " I know no more than anyone else."

"That's not true!"

"Sonic, don't ask ask," They enter Vanilla's room. "There have been too many accidents."

"Accidents?" Sonic grabs her arm. "Please, Vanilla... for all our sakes."

Vanilla took a deep breathe. "Very well," She lead him in her room. She locks the door and lit a candle. "It was years ago," She began the story about Shadow's past.

"_There was a traveling fair in the city," _Vanilla told the story. _"Gypsies."_ Vanilla was a teen in her year, there was tents and entertainment all around. _"I was very young," _Vanilla continued. _"Studying to be a ballerina. One of many. Living in the dormitories of the opera house._

"See the wonder from the East," A gypsy woman said. There was a flexible woman, a strech out man, a bearded woman. and a man begging the girls to come in his tent.

"Come," He said luring them in. "Come. Come inside. Come and see the Devil's Child." As everyone entered a group of crowd was surrounding a cage, inside the cage was a little hedgehog with a sack on his head covering his face and a rope around his ankle attach to the bar of the cage. He was holding a monkey doll with symbols on it's hand. The man enters the cage and kicks the monkey doll out of his hands while beating him with a stick. "Behold," He said removing the sack on his head, he quickly hid his face in the hay straws. "Mesdames and messieurs, the Devil's Child!" Everyone laughs at the hedgehog and threw coins, all except Vanilla who just stood there sadly, she felt sorry for the hedgehog. "Devil's child," The man continued his act, as the crowd left he picks up the coin, Vanilla was the last to exit but she saw the black Hedgehog untie his rope and wraps it around the mans neck. The man was choking for air but died, Vanilla rushes to the cage and grabs the hedgehogs hand. She knew she was doing the right thing, as they try to escape a man enters the tent and saw them with a dead body.

"Murder!" He cried out. "Murder!"

The two of them exit the tent and runs away. A guard rushes in the tent hearing the man crying out.

"Which way?!" He asked.

"That way! That Way!"

"He's getting away!" The angry mob searches for the hedgehog all through the city. Vanilla quickly hides Shadow through a small window in the abandon opera theater, Shadow enters the room and Vanilla enters as well, grabs his hand, and lead him to a secret place to hide.

"_I hid him from the world and its cruelties," _Vanilla said as wwe are back from the present. "He has known nothing else of life since then except this opera house. It was his playground and now his artistic domain. He's a genius. He's an architect and designer. He's a composer and a magician. A genius, Sonic."

"But clearly, Vanilla," Sonic spoke. "Genius has turned to madness. They just sat there quietly.

(Today)

We are back in the present where a the car drove down on the road in the woods, there was mist in the air. The old hedgehog looks out of his window seeing an buck outside running through the field,, he also saw a cemetery they are headed to. he remembered the day that he met the Phantom face to face. But that's for our next chapter comes in.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Cemetery scene

_Don Juan_

(49 years ago)

It was night time, everything was silent. At Vanilla's house, Vanilla was fixing her hair as Cream was asleep in her bed. Except for Amy who just lays there in her bed, she got up and put on some clothes. She leaves her room seeing Sonic in the chair sleeping, he was guarding the bedroom to protect Amy. Amy quietly sneaks by him. As she exits the house she saw the carriage and saw the owner, she gave him a pouch of gold coins.

"Monsieur," Amy said.

"Where to?" He ask.

"The cemetery," She said as she went back inside to get a few things, The man looks in the pouch to see how many coins there was. Amy grabs a coat and saw five roses on the table with black ribbons on them. The man hooks up the carriage to the horses, but he was knocked out by someone.

"OOF!" He cried which woke Sonic up, he saw the bedroom door open and sees Amy's bed empty.

Amy walks up to the carriage and sat in it. "To my father's grave, please," Amy said to the man. But she didn't knew the man was the Phantom himself. He ordered the horse to push forward and left. Sonic rushes to a small window and saw the carriage that Amy was in, he rushes down stairs and went outside seeing the man that was knocked out by the Phantom rubbing his head.

"Where have they gone?" He asked.

"The cemetery," He answered.

Sonic got on a white horse and ordered the horse to follow the carriage while the carriage went out of town heading to the cemetery. Amy sat in the carriage and was thinking.

Amy: _In sleep, he sang to me,_

_In dreams, he came._

_That voice, which calls to me,_

_And speaks my name._

Sonic rides the horse through the woods making it jump over logs in his way, he wouldn't make the poor horse rest for this is important for him. Amy arrives the cemetery, she got off the carriage and went inside. As she went through the cemetery she started to talk about Little Lotte.

"Little Lotte thought of everything and nothing," Amy said. "Her father promised her that he would send her the Angle of Music. Her father promised her," Amy Began to talk softly. "Her father promised her."

Amy: _You were once my one companion,_

_You were all that mattered._

_You were once a friend and father,_

_Then my world was shattered._

_Wishing you were somehow here again,_

_Wishing you were somehow near._

_Sometimes it seemed if I just dreamed,_

_Somehow you would be here._

_Wishing I could hear your voice again,_

_Knowing that I never would._

_Dreaming of you won't help me to do,_

_All that you dreamed I could._

_Passing bells and sculpted angles,_

_Cold and monumental._

_Seem for you the wrong companions,_

_You were warm and gentle._

Amy enters through her family graves and stood in front of a tomb of her father grave.

Amy: _Too many years, fighting back tears,_

_Why can't the past just die?_

_Wishing you were somehow here again,_

_Knowing we must say goodbye._

_Try to forgive, teach me to live,_

_Give me the strength to try._

_No more memories, no more silent tears,_

_No more gazing across the wasted years,_

Amy drops to her knees and sat down on the ground.

Amy: _Help me say goodbye._

_Help me say goodbye._

Amy cries for her fathers death and heard a voice coming from the tomb.

Mysterious voice: _Wandering child so lost, so helpless,_

_Yearning for my guidance._

Amy looks up with tears on her face.

Amy: _Angle or father, friend or phantom?_

_Who is it there staring?_

Mysterious voice: _Have you forgotten your angle?_

Amy: _Angle, oh, speak what endless longings,_

_Echo on this whisper._

The tomb started to light up as Amy stood up and gaze the tomb.

Mysterious voice: _Too long you've wandered in winter,_

_Far from my fathering gaze._

It was her father.

Amy: _Wildly, my mind beats against you._

Mysterious voice: _You resist_

Amy: _Yet the soul obeys._

Mysterious voice: _Yet your soul obeys._

The tomb opens, Amy walks slowly towards it.

Mysterious voice: _Angle of Music, you denied me,_

Amy: _Angle of Music, I denied you,_

Mysterious voice & Amy: _Turning from true beauty._

Mysterious voice:: _Angle of Music, do not shun me,_

Amy: _Angle of Music, my protector,_

Mysterious voice: _Come to your strange angle._

Amy: _Come to me, strange angle._

Mysterious voice: _I am your Angle of Music,_

_Come to me, Angle of Music._

"No, Amy!" Sonic came to the rescue just in time. "Wait! Wait!"

"Sonic!" Amy yelled as Sonic gets off his horse and runs towards her.

"Whatever you believe, this man- this thing is not your father!"

Shadow came down on top of the tomb making his first strike with his sword but Sonic dodges it, Shadow thrust his sword multiple times at him. Sonic breaks his attack and jump over a wall, causes him to trip. Shadow went over the wall as well and continues the fight against Sonic, they fight across the cemetery. Shadow pushes him and thrust his sword but misses. Sonic and Shadow kept on fighting till Shadow made a cut on Sonic's arm, Sonic yelled in pain but he quickly got up to attack. As he did he got Shadow to the ground kicking his sword across the ground, before he could finish him Amy yelled.

"No, Sonic!" She cried out. Sonic looks back at her. "No. Not like this."

Sonic looks back at Shadow holden the sword on his neck, but stood up putting his sword away. Sonic went back to Amy and led her to the horse, they rode back to the opera house leaving Shadow behind. As they left Shadow stood up with anger.

"Now let it be war upon you both," Shadow said as he headed back to his lair.

(Inside the Opera House)

Sonic gather up the gang to tell them what happen while walking down backstage, Decoe and Bocoe was listening as well.

Sonic: _We have all been blind,_

_And yet the answer is staring us in the face._

_This could be the chance,_

_To ensure our clever friend._

Bocoe: _We're listening._

Decoe: _Go on._

Sonic:_ We shall play his game,_

_Perform his work but remember, we hold the ace._

_For if Miss Rose sings he is certain to attend._

Bocoe: _We are certain the doors are barred._

Decoe:_ We are certain the police are there._

Sonic: _We are certain they're armed._

Sonic, Bocoe, & Decoe: _The curtain falls,_

_His reign will end._

(A Few Hours Later)

Police marched straight in the theater carrying gun, as for Shadow he was prepared as well. He was in the chandelier control room, doing something just in case something goes wrong. Sonic walks downstairs were Amy says her prayers to her father, he saw her on her knees crying.

"Sonic," Amy spoke when she looks at him. "I'm frightened. Don't make me do this," Amy stood up as Sonic walks towards her. "Sonic. It scares me," Sonic wraps his arms around Amy to give her a hug. "Don't put me through this ordeal by fire. He'll take me. I know. We'll be parted forever. He won't let me go," Amy stops hugging him and walks towards the window. "What I once used to dream... I now dread. If he finds me, it won't ever end."

Amy: _And he'll always be there,_

_Singing somgs in my head._

_He'll always be there,_

_Singing songs in my head._

Amy sat down by the window as Sonic walks up to her.

Sonic: _You said yourself,_

_He was nothing but a man._

Sonic sat by her to comfort her.

Sonic: _Yet while he lives,_

_He will haunt us till we're dead._

Amy looks at Sonic's eyes.

Amy: _Twisted every way what answer can I give?_

_Am I to risk my life to win the chance to live?_

_Can I betray the man who once inspired my voice?_

_Do I become his prey? Do I have any choice?_

_He kills without a thought, he murders all that's good,_

_I know I can't refuse and yet,I wish I could._

_Oh, God, if I agree_

_What horrors wait for me_

_In this, the Phantom's opera?_

Sonic: _Amy, Amy, don't think that I don't care,_

_But every hope and every prayer rests on you now._

The both of them embrace a hug from each other, a single tear ran down on Amy's face.

(The Phantom's Lair)

Shadow was ready for the play to start as he was fixing himself, he puts on a black mask covering the top half up.

Shadow: _Seal my fate tonight,_

_I hate to have to cut the fun short._

_But the joke's wearing thin,_

_Let the audience in._

_Let my opera begin._

Back on stage the opera will be playing the one Shadow made, _Don Juan. _Eggman prepared the orchestra as they began to play, the actors rushes on stage to began as well. Sonic was on in the box watching to get a perfect view. The police was prepared with their guns. The audience was ready to watch but they don't know what's going to happen tonight. Tonight, will be the night they will never forget. As the main curtains open it was like they entered hell, everything was red and black, there was a stadium with spiral stairs on each side. A group of actors was in the center of the stage beginning to sing.

All: _Here the sire may serve the dam,_

_Here the master takes his meat._

_Here the sacrificial lamb,_

_Utters one despairing bleat._

The audience didn't enjoy this play, in fact they were disgusted.

Blaze: _Poor young maiden,_

_For the thrill on your tongue of stolen sweets._

_You will have to pay the bill,_

_Tangled in the winding sheets._

All: _Serve the meal and serve the maid,_

Blaze: _Serve the meal and serve the maid._

All: _Serve the master so that when tables, plans and maids are laid._

_Don Juan triumphs, once again._

They all pointed to Silver and Cream who just now entered on stage. Silver tosses the pouch to Cream, which contains fake coins.

Silver: _Passarino, faithful friend,_

_Once again recite the plan._

Man: _Your young guest believes I'm you,_

_I, the master, you, the man._

Silver: _When you met you wore my cloak she could not have seen your face,_

_She believes she dines with me in her master's borrowed place._

_Furtively, we'll scoff and quaff stealing what, in truth, is mine,_

_when it's late and modesty starts to mellow with the wine._

Man: _You come home, I use your voice slam the door like crack of doom._

Silver: _I shall say, "Come hide with me where, oh, where? Of course, my room!"_

Man:_ Poor thing hasn't got a chance._

Silver: _Here's my hat, my cloak and sword.,_

_Conquest is assured if I do not forget myself and laugh._

"HAHAHAHAHA!" Silver exits behind the curtain he came in and was attacked by the Phantom. Amy came in carrying flowers wearing a white and yellow dress without any shoes.

Amy: _No thoughts within her head but thoughts of joy,_

_No dreams within her heart, but dreams of love._

Shadow entered through the curtains Silver came in, he held a black cape against his face to hide the bottom half of it.

Man:_ Master?_

Shadow: _Passarino. Go away, for the trap is set,_

_And waits for its prey._

Shadow uncovers his face showing him wearing the black mask only, Amy was sitting on the floor looking at the rose as Shadow looks at her.

Shadow: _You have come here,_

_In pursuit of your deepest urge._

_In pursuit of that wish which till now,_

_Has been silent, silent._

Amy tunrs to see Shadow but Shadow put his finger on his lip to make her be quiet, because no one notice it was the Phantom himself. Amy listen to him.

Shadow: _I have brought you,_

_That our passions may fuse and merge._

_In your mind you've already succumbed to me,_

_Dropped all defenses completely succumbed to me._

_Now you are here with me, no second thoughts,_

_You've decided, decided._

Amy stood up as Shadow walks towards her slowly.

Shadow: _Past the point of no return,_

_No backward glances._

_Our games of make-believe,_

_Are at you end._

_Past all thought of "if" or "when",_

_No use resiting._

_Abandon thought,_

_And let the dream descend._

Shadow grabs around Amy's waist.

Shadow: _What raging fire shall flood the soul?_

_What rich desire unlocks it's door?_

_What sweet seduction lies before us?_

Shadow grabs her hand and kiss it. Vanilla and Sonic watches them, but Sonic was on to something. Something he knew about him.

Shadow: _Past the point of no return,_

_The final threshold._

_What warm, unspoken secrets,_

_Will we learn?_

Shadow let's go of Amy's hand.

Shadow: _Beyond the point of no, return._

Amy: _You have brought me,_

_To that moment when words run dry._

_To that moment when speech disappears into silence._

Sonic couldn't take anymore, he ordered Bocoe across from his box to get the guards ready in positions.

Amy: _I have come here,_

_Hardly knowing the reason why._

_In my mind I've already imagined_

_Our bodies entwining defenseless and silent._

_Now I am here with you, no second thoughts,_

_I've decided, decided._

Amy looks at Shadow as she walks to the spiral stairs and headed upstairs as so did Shadow.

Amy: _Past the point of no return,_

_No going back now._

_Our passions play has now at last begun,_

_Past all thought of right or wrong._

_One final question,_

_How long should we two wait before we're one?_

_When will the blood begin to race?_

_The sleeping bud burst into bloom?_

_When will the flames at last consumes us?_

As they both reach the top of the stadium they walk to each other slowly.

Shadow & Amy: _Past the point of no return,_

_The final threshold._

They both reach other, Shadow stood behind Amy and wraps his arms around Amy's waist.

Shadow & Amy:_The bridge is crossed,_

_So stand and watch it burn._

_We've passed the point of no, return._

Sonic stared at them, he was upset. The guards was ready to shoot at the Phantom, Sonic couldn't wait for him to die.

Shadow: _Say you'll share with me, one love, one lifetime,_

_Lead me, save me from my solitude._

_Say you want me with you here beside you,_

Amy turn to him and put her hand on his face.

Shadow: _Anywhere you go let me go too,_

_Amy, That's all I ask of-_

He was cut off for Amy pulls the mask off his face, revealing half of his face messed up. His eye was larger than the other, his hair was mostly gone, his face was burnt in a way. The Phantom has reveal its true identity.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Sonic vs. Shadow

Music Over

Shadow face has been revealed making everyone gasp in fear, Shadow was upset in many ways. He looks at the chandelier than to the guards that are coming for him. Shadow grabs Amy and cuts the rope causing the chandelier to shake, he than kicks a lever revealing a trap door under them. In the chandelier control room everything was coming down, which causing the chandelier to fall. But the chain caught on something causing it to swing down. Everyone scattered the all over the place, the chandelier comes close to the ground heading towards Eggman.

"Go!" He cried out to his robots as he dodges the chandelier. The chandelier hits the floor causing it to set on fire, everyone tries to run but they kept pushing and falling trying to exit the building as quickly as possible. On the backstage the actors scattered everywhere, Blaze was looking for Silver but found him dead.

"Silver!" She cried. "My love!" She found him with a rope around his neck, she got down crying for him.

"Oh, my God!" Bocoe cried out.

"We're ruin, Bocoe," Decoe said. "Ruined!"

Sonic was still in his box, he grabs a ropes by him and slides down. He has to save Amy, he has to find Vanilla. The whole building caught on fire causing the windows to explode, the people scattered everywhere all over the street. In backstage Sonic found Vanilla.

"Where did he take her?" Sonic demanded.

"Come with me," Vanilla said. "I will take you to him. But remember, keep your hand at the level of you eyes!"

"I'll come with you!" Cream barged in.

"No, Cream, no," Vanilla stops her. "You must stay here," Vanilla turns back to Sonic. "Come with me. Do as I say." As Vanilla and Sonic left, Cream saw a group of people following them but she tries to stop them.

"No!" She yelled spreading her arm in front of them so they won't get through her.

Shadow held a torch in his hand while grabbing Amy's arm pulling her through the tunnels leading her to his lair.

Shadow: _Down once more to the dungeons of my black despair,_

_Down we plunge to the prison of my mind._

_Down that path into darkness deep as hell._

Shadow stops but kept grabbing Amy's arm, he turns to Amy with rage.

Shadow: _Why, you ask, was I bound and chained in this cold and dismal place?_

_Not for any mortal sin but the wickedness of my abhorrent face!_

On backstage everyone was prepared for the search for the Phantom. everyone was holding weapons, the police, the actors, even Cream was rushing through back stage. Cream was leading the way for she knew where the secret passage is, behind the huge mirror where the room filled with flowers.

All: _Track down this murderer! He must be found!_

_Track down this murderer! He must be found!_

(Shadow's Lair)

Shadow lead Amy to her dress on the mannequin.

Shadow: _Hounded out by everyone,_

_Met with hatred everywhere._

_No kind words from anyone,_

_No compassion anywhere._

_Amy._

Shadow looks at Amy with his sorrow eyes.

"Why?" Shadow asked. "Why?" This time Shadow demanded with rage, but Amy didn't say anything.

Vanilla lead Sonic to the spiral stairs.

Vanilla: _Your hand at the level of your eyes._

Sonic: _At the level of your eyes._

Amy: _At the level of your eyes._

Amy echoed through the tunnels.

"This is as far as I dare go," Vanilla said as they stop half way down the steps.

Sonic took a moment and looks at Vanilla. "Thank you," He said as he headed down the steps. As he walks down the steps he looks over and saw the bottom level, he rushes down the steps but fell through a trapdoor leading him to water. Which he can't swim, Sonic grabs on the wall but was stop as he looks up. A cage was lowering down, Sonic knew he didn't have time for he knew he was going to drown. He swam under water and saw a lever that controls the cage that was lowering down, he went up to catch his breath and went under again. The cage was already at the level of the water, Sonic swam to the lever a pulls as hard as he can. The cage comes closer every second, Sonic gave everything he got and finally got the lever to pull all the way down. The cage went up fast, Sonic swam up and climbs on the concrete floor breathing deeply for air. For a while he stand up and continued forward.

As for Shadow, he was holding a wedding that Sonic gave Amy. Back at the masque he took the ring around Amy's neck.

Amy: _Have you gorged yourself at last in your lust blood?_

Shadow turn to Amy, she was wearing the dress the mannequin was wearing. Shadow just stared at her.

Amy:_ Am I now to be prey to your lust for flesh?_

Shadow went up to her.

Shadow: _That fate which condemns me to wallow in blood,_

_Has also denied me joys of the flesh._

_This face, the Infection,_

_Which poisons our love._

_Shadow went to the mannequin and grabs a flower crown on it's head._

Shadow: _This face which earned,_

_A mother's fear and loathing._

_A mask, my first,_

_unfeeling scraps of clothing._

Shadow put the crown on Amy's head making a perfect touch that goes with the dress, than grabs Amy and turns her around to face him.

Shadow: _Pity comes too late,_

_Turn around and face your your fate._

_An eternity of this,_

Shadow points at his face.

Shadow: _Before your eyes._

He grabs Amy's hand and hands her the wedding ring, Amy looks at him and walks away taking her crown off. She walks at the curtain and pulls it revealing a mirror behind it.

Amy: _This haunted face,_

_Holds no horror for me now._

_It's in your soul,_

_That the true distortion lies._

Shadow heard splashes in the tunnels and saw Sonic behind the gate sealing the entrance to his lair.

Shadow: _Wait! I think, my dear, we have a guest,_

"Sonic!" Amy cried out.

Shadow: _Sir, this is indeed an unparalleled delight._

_I had rather hoped that you would come,_

_And now, my wish come true,_

_You have truly made my night._

Shadow grabs Amy to pull her in close to him.

"Let me go," She beg.

Sonic: _Free her!_

_Do what you like only free her!_

_Have you no pity?_

Shadow: _Your lover makes a passionate plea._

Amy: _Please, Sonic, it's useless._

Sonic: _I love her._

_Does that mean nothing? I love her!_

_Show some compassion._

Shadow: _The world showed no compassion to me!_

Sonic: _Amy, Amy, let me see her._

Shadow: _Be my guest, sir._

Shadow pulls a lever by him, the gate raises up letting Sonic in. Sonic came in and stops, he knew something was going on. Shadow walks up to him slowly on the water.

Shadow:_ Monsieur, I bid you welcome,_

_Did you think that I would harm her?_

_Why would I make her pay,_

_For the sins which are yours?_

The gates closes behind causing Sonic to lose his guard down, he looks behind him as Shadow quickly grabs a rope in the water and throws it at Sonic making him tangled. Amy gasp in fright, Shadow pushes him against the gate and ties him up on it.

Shadow: _Order your fine horses now!_

_Raise up your hand to the level of your eyes!_

_Nothing can save you now,_

_Except perhaps Amy._

Shadow throws the rope above a hook on the ceiling, than Shadow turns to Amy.

Shadow: _Start a new life with me,_

_Buy his freedom with your love._

_Refuse me, and you send your lover to his death!_

_This is the choice! This is the point of no return!_

Amy was looking at Sonic who was breathing hard, than back at Shadow.

Amy: _The tears I might have shed for your dark fate,_

_Grow cold and turn to tears of hate._

Shadow angrily rushes back to her grabbing a hanging rope for Sonic.

Sonic:_ Amy, forgive me, please, forgive me,_

_I did it all for you and all for nothing._

Amy: _Farewell, my fallen idol and false friend,_

_We had such hopes._

Shadow: _Too late for turning back,_

Amy: _Now those hopes are shattered,_

Shadow: _Too late for prayers and pity._

Sonic: _Say you love him,_

Shadow: _All hope of cries for help._

Sonic: _And my life is over._

Shadow: _No point in fighting,_

Shadow walks up to Sonic and puts the hanging rope around his neck and tight it, he throws the rope up hanging it on a hook on the ceiling.

Shadow: _For either way you choose you cannot win._

Sonic: _But either way you choose he has to win._

Shadow: _So do you end your days with me?_

_Or do you send him to his grave?_

Shadow pulls the rope making Sonic to choke to death.

Sonic: _Why make her lie to you to save me?_

Shadow kept pulling the rope to choke him as Amy started to cry.

Amy: _Angle of Music,_

Shadow: _Past the point of no return,_

Amy: _Who deserves this?_

Sonic: _Amy, say no!_

Shadow: _His life throw your rhe prize,_

Sonic: _Don't throw your life away for my sake,_

Shadow: _Which you must earn._

Sonic: _I fought so hard to free you._

Shadow: _You've passed the point of no,_

Amy: _Angle of Music,_

Shadow: _Return._

Amy: _You deceive me._

Amy stood their while her tears rolls down on her face.

"I gave you my mind blindly," Amy said.

"You try my patience," Shadow said. :Make your choice," Shadow pulls the rope making Sonic choking. Sonic looks at Amy, Amy looks at Sonic than to Shadow, Shadow stares at Amy. The room got quiet suddenly. Finally, Amy walks up to Shadow slowly.

Amy: _Pitiful creature of darkness,_

_What kind of life have you known?_

_God gave me courage to show you,_

_You are not alone._

Amy reaches to Shadow and gave him a kiss on the lips, as they stop kissing Shadow felt something inside him. They kiss again, when they stop Shadow started crying. Shadow felt sorry for himself, what has he done. He felt horrible for what he has done, all of a sudden he heard voices echoing in the tunnels.

All: _Track down this murder!_

Shadow: _Take her! Forget me_ forget all of this.

Shadow said as he climbs up the steps crying.

Shadow: _Leave me alone,_

_Forget all you've seen._

Amy rushes to Sonic and unties him, Sonic was breathing hard to catch his breath.

Shadow:_ Go now, don't let them find you,_

_Take the boat, swear to me never to tell._

Shadow reaches the top of the steps.

Shadow: _The secrets you know of the angle in hell._

The echoing of the people gotten closer to hear.

All: _The Phantom of the Opera is there deep down below,_

Shadow: _Go now!_

Shadow yelled at the two of them, Amy freed Sonic.

Shadow: _Go now and leave me!_

People rushes through the water in the tunnels carrying torches and weapons searching for the Phantom, they were half way to his lair. The police has their gun lock and loaded, the actors has knifes on them.

Shadow was in his room sitting alone only with the music box playing _Masquerade_, the toy monkey on top plays his cymbal while the music was playing. Shadow just stared at it, he was sad in many ways. He sang softly.

Shadow: _Masquerade. paper faces on parade._

_Masquerade. Hide your faces so the world will never find you._

Amy was standing in front of Shadow, he looks up slowly and a tear rolled down on his face.

Shadow: _Amy, I love you._

Amy took the ring off her finger, the wedding ring Sonic gave her. She grabs Shadow's hand and puts it on his palm and close his hand, Amy gave him a little smile. Amy than left him and got on the boat with Sonic. Shadow looks at the ring and tears rolled down on his face. Sonic row the boat with Amy in it and exits his lair.

Amy: _Say you'll share with me,_

_One love, one lifetime._

Sonic: _Say the word and I will follow you._

Amy: _Share each day with me,_

_Each night, each morning._

Amy looks back and saw Shadow on the steps, she knew this will be the last she seen him. But she will never forget him.

Shadow: _You alone can make my song take flight,_

Shadow stands there as the boat disappears into a curve Sonic turn to. Shadow rushes down the steps grabbing a goblet on the floor.

Shadow: _It's over now the music,_

_Of the night._

Shadow swings the goblet to the mirror and shattered his reflection, he swings it again to the other mirrors around him. He removes the curtain that the mirror was hidden behind it, as he swings the goblet at it the mirror shattered to a million pieces causing them to spread across the floor. There was a secret door behind the mirror, Shadow looks at his lair one more time and walks in the secret passage. He drops the goblet leaving it behind and closes the curtain behind him, he knew he could never come back to his opera house. Cream and the others finally reaches Shadow's lair, Cream walks up the steps and enters his room. The first thing she saw was the music and a mask, she picks up the mask that belongs to Shadow. And looks at the music with a monkey holding the cymbals.

(49 Years Later)

We are back to the present where the old blue hedgehog was on his wheelchair holding the music box on his lap, the man and the woman pushes him through the cemetery and stops. The man helps the hedgehog up but Sonic insisted to get up himself, he grabs the music box and walks up to a grave.

**AMY**

**1854-1917**

**COUNTESS**

**DE CHAGNY**

**BELOVED**

**WIFE AND MOTHER**

Sonic puts the music box down on her grave, he looks up seeing Amy's picture on the grave. Sonic put a small smile on him and took a big sigh, as he was ready to go he saw something else on the grave. A rose with a black ribbon on it, Sonic knew who's it was and looks around to find him. But he wasn't there in the cemetery, Sonic looks back at the rose and notices something else. A wedding he gave Amy, that Amy gave to Shadow, was on the ribbon tied around it. For he knew that Shadow loved her very much, Sonic gave a small smile. The ring that Amy gave away...was return to her. By Shadow... The Phantom of the Opera.


End file.
